


Three's Company

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean needs a place to stay.  Roy and Ed have a spare room.  It's a win-win situation... in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2013.

At first, Jean wasn’t sure what to expect when he stepped inside the house that Roy and Ed shared.  A part of him, deep down, thought that perhaps he would find all sorts of sordid displays of perverted implements, from whips and chains to battery-powered devices and other things he had no idea existed, things that were designed to be attached to or inserted into parts of the human body best left unimagined.  He was stunned to discover that their home was actually… normal.  Mundane, even.  There was no scantily clad houseboy waiting to greet him with a smile and a paddle,  no lubricant flowing from penis-shaped fountains, no candy dish full of condoms or pornographic reading material on the coffee table, nothing of the sort.  
  
Roy smirked at his guest as he entered the living room, sensing a disappointment that would surely be denied.  “Don’t worry, Havoc,” he said.  “We hide the sex toys in the bedroom when company comes over.”  
  
“What?  No, I…I didn’t…” Jean stammered around the unlit cigarette between his lips.  “I mean, I wasn’t expecting… anything… like that.”  
  
“If you say so.”  Roy took the man’s bags and closed the door behind him.  “Ed!” he called out.  “Havoc’s here!”  
  
Ed poked his head out from the kitchen, his face covered with streaks of flour and butter and other unidentifiable things.  “Hey there, Havoc.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
The young man returned to the kitchen, leaving Jean to stare after him in awe.  “He cooks?” he asked Roy.  
  
“He _tries_ ,” the dark haired man replied.  “Come on.  I’ll show you to your room.”  
  
Roy led Jean up the stairs and directed him to the spare bedroom that he would call home until he was able to move into his new apartment.  It was just as nondescript as the rest of the house.  
  
“The bathroom is down the hallway to your right,” Roy informed him as he set the bags on top of the bed.  “It should be pretty well-stocked with towels and such but if you _do_ need anything, just let me know.”  
  
“Thanks, Chief.”  Jean smiled when he noticed that an ashtray had been placed on the nightstand.   “And thanks again for letting me stay.  I really appreciate it.”  
  
Roy shrugged off the gratitude.  “You’re welcome.  Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes.  Don’t be late.  Ed will bitch if you’re late.”  He shook his head before continuing.  “You’ll hear enough of that over the next few days.  Trust me.”  
  
He walked out of the room, leaving Jean by himself.  The blond man nudged his bags aside and sat down on the edge of the bed.  He then lit his cigarette and regarded his surroundings while he smoked.  The room was as nice as any hotel, and the price was definitely right.  While Jean was still somewhat shocked by his hosts’ unexpected display of domesticity, he could think of no better--and cheaper--way to pass the time until his new place was ready.  
  
After sucking down two more cigarettes in rapid succession, Jean went into the bathroom to wash up.  He then went downstairs and into the dining room, where Roy and Ed were just sitting down to what appeared to be a feast.  At least in Jean’s bachelor eyes, as his idea of a home-cooked meal was whatever he could finagle using the microwave.  
  
He sat down in an empty seat, where a place setting and a cold beer awaited him.  
  
“Alright guys, dig in,” Ed said, his face now scrubbed clean of its previous disaster.  
  
Jean was surprised to find Ed’s cooking way more edible than Roy let on.  Either that or his body was so grateful for something that came out of an actual oven that anything would have sufficed.  At one point during the meal, Roy and Ed started bickering about typical couple things, like who forgot to get the mail and whose turn it was to do laundry, amusing Jean to the point where he continually shoveled food into his mouth to keep from smiling openly at their respective griping.  
  
After dinner, dessert, and dishes, the three men settled down in the living room for a movie.  Jean had to admit that he was way more fascinated by what was going on over on the couch instead of the television, what with the way that the two of them were sitting together, an automail leg slung casually over Roy’s thigh and Roy’s arm wrapped around Ed’s shoulder, absentmindedly twirling a lock of blond hair.  It was… kind of… cute.  
  
Later, after Jason Statham saved the day like he did in _all_ of his movies, Jean excused himself to go to his room.  He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed, thinking that it would be a while before he actually fell asleep.  Until he did.  
  
*****  
  
He woke with a snort and a start, and it took him a moment to remember exactly where he was.  There was no clock in the room and no other way to indicate time, so Jean had no idea how long he had dozed.  But it wasn’t long at all before he realized what must have woken him up.  
  
Sound carried all too well at night.  
  
Especially when that sound was coming from the bedroom next to his.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Jean cocked his head to the side, struggling to listen.  He soon heard a low moan, muffled by inches of wall but still very audible.  
  
“What the… _oh_.”  
  
Blue eyes widened in the darkness.   Roy and Ed… they weren’t… they _couldn’t_ be…  
  
A sharp cry this time, followed immediately by a harsh _shhh!_  
  
Oh, yes they were.  
  
Then came the sound of slow, rhythmic creaking.  Jean initially thought that the vibrations he felt were a result of his own thundering heartbeat.  He soon realized with horror that it was nothing of the sort, that the repetitive bumping was actually the sound of a headboard hitting the wall.  Over and over and over.  
  
Roy and Ed were fucking.  In the next room over.  Hard enough to shake the bed.  _In the next room over_.  
  
It wasn’t as if Jean did not expect the couple to have sex, hence his previous assumptions.  He actually figured that Roy and Ed had a rather healthy sex life, for as much as he thought about such things.  But to hear it now, loud and (somewhat) clear…  Well, that was something he never anticipated when he accepted Roy’s offer for temporary lodging.  
  
Jean squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block it all out.  Instead, he thought about… guns.  Yes, guns… and… bullets… and… shooting… and… cigarettes… and… whether Ed was on his back or on his knees… and… how good it must have felt for him to be making all that noise… and… wait.  No!  No, no, no!  
  
An exasperated moan rose in Jean’s throat as he tried to _un_ think all the imagery that flooded his mind.  But the more the bed next door creaked and thumped against the wall, the more he envisioned Roy pounding into Ed’s body, until that was  _all_ he could think about.  And just when he thought that things couldn’t get any worse, a tentative hand snaked between his legs and verified what he already knew, that he was hard, and painfully so, turned on beyond belief over the sound of his friends having sex.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered raggedly, reaching into his shorts and grabbing onto his cock, giving himself up to a desire that he didn’t want to have.  
  
Jean began to tug and squeeze and stroke in time with the noises from the next room over, thrusting into his fist as he imagined Roy thrusting into Ed and feeling insanely dirty for doing so… which only served to turn him on even more.  As the sounds became more frantic, so did his hand.  Soon, the picture in Jean’s mind began to shift, until he was no longer seeing Roy inside of Ed, but himself.  _Jean_ was now the one plowing into Ed’s tight ass, bending him over and taking him hard and fast while Roy watched.  
  
Then Jean was fucking Roy.  
  
Then Roy was fucking Ed while Jean was fucking Roy.  
  
Then Ed was coming.  
  
Not in Jean’s mind, but for _real_ , crying out sharply into the night and loud enough to wake the dead.  Inspired by the sound, Jean began stroking faster, his feet digging into the sheets and back arching off the bed as the headboard slammed against the wall one last time, followed by low and desperate groaning from Roy.  And just _knowing_ that he was listening to the sound of Roy Mustang having an orgasm was enough to push Jean right over the edge into his own.  He bit hard into his lip as he came all over himself, hoping to stifle any noises he might have made but, at that moment, not caring if he did.  His cock pulsed and spurted, making a right mess of his chest and stomach and hand, but he didn’t care about that either.  
  
Jean fell back against the bed, shuddering and gasping.  He could hear gentle commotion in the other room, presumably as Roy and Ed engaged in whatever post-coital ritual they followed.  For his own part, Jean knew that he didn’t dare to hobble off to the bathroom to clean up, lest they discover their unintentional audience.  Instead, he carefully reached over the bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor; it would have to do until tomorrow.  He also wanted a cigarette, but that, too, would have to wait.  
  
When he was finished, he leaned back against his pillow with a tired sigh, not wanting to contemplate what just happened.  Jean had no idea how he was going to face Roy and Ed the next morning, having done something so twisted.  
  
And perverted.  
  
And, unbeknownst to him, _exactly as planned._


	2. Chapter 2

After two straight hours of staring at the ceiling, Jean was fairly convinced that he had memorized the damn thing to the point of being able to pick it out of a police lineup.  Although he had been able to resist the growling of his stomach when the mouth-watering scent of bacon wafted up to his room about an hour ago, his fit-to-burst bladder was not so easy to ignore, and so he reluctantly accepted the fact that he would have to get out of bed before he pissed himself.  
  
He kicked off the blanket and sat up, then swung his legs over the side of the bed, digging his toes into the carpet.  His pinky toe grazed the shirt that was bundled into a ball on the floor, and he flushed in embarrassment over the memory of his actions the night before, the reason that he was so hesitant to get up in the first place.  Roy and Ed had been kind enough to open their home to him and how had he returned the favor?  By beating off to the sound of their fucking.  How sick and twisted was that?  
  
Jean ran his fingers through his hair, tugging frantically at blond locks that refused to cooperate with each other, let alone a brush or comb.  Though he felt close to freaking out, he tried to reason with himself.  It wasn’t like they had to know what he did.  And as long as he could maintain a poker face, then they would never find out.  Right?  
  
“Right,” he muttered.  
  
He grabbed his bag and pulled out a clean T-shirt.  After putting it on, he stood up and walked over to the door.  While he was tempted to hesitate, his bladder was not having it.  Jean opened the door and quietly stepped out into the hallway, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the coast was clear.  He snuck into the bathroom and did his business, then washed his hands and face and prepared himself to face his hosts.  
  
The living room was empty but Jean could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, running water and dishes and such.  He reminded himself that the couple had no idea they had been the stars in his depraved masturbatory fantasies, so as long as he didn’t waltz in there and announce it, everything was going to be fine.  And so Jean clenched his teeth and steeled his resolve, then walked into the kitchen…  
  
*****  
  
“Morning,” Ed said as he stood at the sink, greeting him over his shoulder.  He finished scrubbing a pan and placed it into the dishwasher, a seemingly redundant act that Jean would never understand.  As someone who never had the luxury of a dishwasher, he just assumed that they were supposed to eliminate the need to do all that extra dirty work.  
  
“Good morning,” he replied.  So far, so good.  “Where’s Roy?” he asked, noticing the other man’s absence.  
  
“He ran to the store.  Should be back in a bit.”  
  
The young man wiped his hands dry and leaned on the counter. His hair was loose and it hung down over his shoulders.  Jean thought that it was a good look.  Not that he was looking.  Because he wasn’t.  Much.  
  
“Coffee or juice?” Ed inquired.  
  
For one horrifying moment, Jean had no idea what Ed meant because he was too busy trying to reconcile the polite tone he was hearing now with the orgasmic scream he heard last night.  
  
“Um… coffee.  Please.”                                                                                             
  
Ed directed him to the kitchen table and then poured him a cup.  “How’s the room working out for you?” he asked, opening the oven and retrieving a plate stacked high with blueberry pancakes and bacon and eggs.  “No one ever sleeps in there so I always wonder.”  He grabbed a fork and placed it and the plate in front of Jean.  “Well, Breda did once because Roy made him watch _Cujo_ and he was too scared to go home.”  
  
Jean snorted unexpected laughter.  “That’s not nice.”  
  
“No,” Ed agreed.  “But it was fucking hilarious.”  
  
He grabbed a bottle of syrup from the fridge and handed it to Jean, then sat down across from him.  “It’s okay, though?  The room?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s great.  Thanks.”  Jean picked up his fork and gawked at the feast before him.  His initial humiliation immediately took a backseat to his hunger, and damned if his mouth wasn’t watering for real.  “Wow, Ed.  This looks… _really good_.”  
  
“Why do you sound so surprised?”  Ed raised a brow in suspicion.  “Let me guess.  Roy said that I couldn’t cook, didn’t he?”  
  
Jean blinked at Ed.  That was a landmine question if ever there was one and he really didn’t want to be the cause of an argument between the lovers.  From what he could tell, they argued enough without his help.  Nothing serious, but still, he had no desire whatsoever to contribute.  
  
“Uh…”  
  
Ed waved off the question, letting Jean off the hook.  “Don’t worry about it.  It’s not like it’s the first time he’s ever said it.  Asshole.”  He saw Jean’s stunned expression and grinned.  “I’m talking about _him_ ,” he clarified.  “Not you.”  
  
“Oh, okay.”  Jean resumed eating, relieved.  He eagerly drenched his pancakes with syrup.  A few drops fell on the tabletop, which Ed wiped up with his fingers.  
  
“I admit I’m no Iron Chef or anything,” the young man continued, staring at the sticky goo on his fingertips.  “But I don’t think I suck that much.”  
  
He glanced at Jean and smiled.  
  
“Well, I mean… I suck… _very well_ ….  Just not in the kitchen.”  
  
Ed slid two syrupy digits between his lips.  And then he sucked on them.  _Very well._  
  
And Jean almost choked to death on his pancakes.  
  
“Holy shit.”  Ed jumped up and rounded the table.  By the time he reached Jean, the man had already hacked up a blueberry and was breathing normally again.  More or less.  “Are you okay?” he asked, gently rubbing Jean’s back.  
  
Jean coughed and reached for his cup of coffee with an unsteady hand.  “Y-Yeah.”  
  
He cleared his throat and took a sip of the hot liquid, spilling some onto his shirt on account of his nerves and hissing sharply at the sting.  But Jean welcomed the pain all the same; anything to take his mind off what was presently going on between his legs as a result of Ed’s impromptu demonstration.  
  
Because the sight of Ed… sucking on his fingers like that…  
  
Jean moaned before he realized he had done it and he quickly cleared his throat again to make it seem as if that was what he intended to do all along.  He racked his brain, trying to think of a way to play the whole thing off, but then Ed grabbed a napkin from the table and proceeded to wipe at the spot on his shirt, and Jean damn near lost it.  The sensation of those same fingers rubbing against his chest…  
  
“I’m going to take a shower,” he announced suddenly, standing up from the table.  Jean miscalculated the amount of space between him and Ed and almost died again when his erection brushed against Ed’s stomach.  He jerked back and nearly fell over the chair, infinitely mortified, his face scarlet and his heart racing.  “Th-Thanks for breakfast,” he added shakily.  
  
Ed stared at his guest, his eyes full of amusement and knowing.  “You’re welcome.”  
  
Jean hastily exited the kitchen and bolted up the stairs.  When he reached his room, he lit a cigarette and sucked almost half of it down in one drag.  After another one, he felt _slightly_ calmer than he did before, although his cock was still trying to burst its way through his shorts.  
  
He grabbed a fresh set of clothes and hopped into the shower.  He ducked his head under the warm stream of water and tried to think himself soft.  Unfortunately, it didn’t work.  Had Jean been a stronger man, he would have tried to ignore it anyway.  Instead, he wrapped a lathered hand around his cock and succumbed to his desire.   With his other hand planted firmly against the wall of the shower, Jean began to stroke, hard and fast.  He saw no reason to prolong it.  Nor was he sure he could, even if he wanted to.  
  
He gazed downward, watching his dick slide through his fist, _feeling_ it throb against his palm.  Jean thought that he would be safe if he kept his eyes open, safe from thinking about Ed, on his knees, with his mouth wide open and stuffed full.  But fucking Ed’s mouth was all he _could_ think about and he came with a loud grunt as he envisioned forcing his way deep between those lips, splattering the shower wall and the faucet and a poor, unsuspecting bottle of body soap with his cum.  
  
Jean’s knees buckled, and it was only with great effort that he was able to remain upright.  Eventually, he rinsed off his hand and everything else, and then finished showering properly.  After drying and dressing, he leaned against the sink and lit a smoke, staring blindly into space as he puffed away.  
  
So what the hell _was_ all of that?  Surely Ed hadn’t been coming onto him.  This was all Jean’s fault for perving on his friends to begin with, and he knew that he had damn well better get a handle on it before he started imagining innuendo in even the simplest of phrases and actions.  Ed was just revealing a talent, was all.  Hell, Roy used to rant all the time about what a spectacular lay he was.  There was no difference between those occasions and this particular situation.  Right?  
  
“Right,” he muttered.  
  
*****  
  
Wrong.  
  
“I’m back!”  Roy walked into the kitchen and set a large bag down on the counter.  He looked around the room and then at Ed, who was helping himself to Jean’s untouched bacon.  “Where’s Havoc?”  
  
“Jerking off in the shower,” Ed casually replied before taking another bite.  
  
Roy smirked proudly.  “Nice,” he said, unloading the contents of the bag.  “So what do you think?  Another day or two?”  
  
“I think tonight.”  
  
Roy paused.  “Really?”  
  
Ed’s smile was wicked and promising.  
  
_“Definitely.”_  


	3. Chapter 3

On anyone else, the frilly pink apron would have looked completely ridiculous.  On Roy, it looked… only _slightly_ ridiculous.  
  
“It was a gift from Ed,” he explained as he hovered over the grill.  “Pretty lame, huh?  But I have to wear it or he’ll complain.”  
  
Ed stopped wrapping a potato in aluminum foil long enough to glare at his partner and elbow him in the side.  “Prick.”  
  
Jean stuck a cigarette between smiling lips as the couple proceeded to bicker yet again, this time over faulty gift-giving. From tighty whities to tube socks, it appeared that both men had their fair share of blame when it came to crappy presents.  After lighting up, Jean leaned back in the patio chair and observed the duo with amusement, almost bursting into a fit of laughter when a foil-covered potato bounced off Roy’s head and miraculously landed on the grill.  He had a sneaking suspicion that this was not the first time the man’s skull had been used for a bank shot.  
  
“Shrimp,” Roy said.  
  
“Geezer,” Ed shot back.  
  
Once again, Jean was awed by the display.  That two people could do such a fantastic job of getting under each other’s skin yet still harbor such obvious affection for one another… it was nice.  And awfully adorable.  However, he thought it wise to never, _ever_ divulge the latter, for his own safety.  
  
Jean took a swig of beer and breathed in the cool, crisp air of the evening.  While the morning’s… mishap… still lingered in the back of his mind, Ed had thankfully acted none the wiser afterwards, as if Jean hadn’t nearly choked to death while watching him suck on his fingers and then poked him with his boner as he made his escape.  It was, as he surmised earlier, all a big misunderstanding on his part, and one that he had absolutely no intention of repeating.  
  
“Alright then.”  Using long-handled tongs, Roy picked up a mouth-watering piece of ribeye steak, inspected it for doneness, and then returned it to the grill.  “We need a vegetable.”  
  
“We have a vegetable,” Ed said, pointing at the potatoes.  
  
“A _green_ vegetable,” Roy clarified.  
  
With a disgusted expression, Ed stuck out his tongue.  It was a move that was undoubtedly juvenile.  And somehow distinctly Ed.  
  
Roy poked at a thick T-bone.  “How about some asparagus?”  
  
Ed was appalled.  “How about hell no?”  
  
“What?  You like asparagus,” Roy insisted.  “Especially when it’s wrapped in bacon.”  
  
“No, I just like the bacon,” Ed replied.  “How about a salad?”  
  
“I suppose that'll do.”  
  
Ed turned to Jean.  “Is that okay with you?”  
  
Jean, who was still just happy to be eating meals that required more than five minutes in a microwave, simply shrugged and said, “I’ll eat anything.”  
  
He was too preoccupied with dousing his growling stomach with beer to notice the exchange of glances between Roy and Ed.  
  
“Yeah?  We’ll see about that,” Ed said as he walked past him and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Jean continued chugging his beer, oblivious.  
  
*****  
  
Two hours later, Ed plopped face-first down on the couch with a loud sigh.  
  
“Holy shit, you guys.  We just ate an entire cow.”  
  
Roy raised a brow at his boyfriend’s assessment.  “If by ‘we’ you mean ‘you,’” he replied, shoving Ed’s legs aside so he could sit down beside him.  “Right, Havoc?”  
  
Jean grinned and took a seat in a nearby chair.  While he had helped himself to two large steaks without shame, that was nothing at all compared to Ed’s seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach.  “Well…”  
  
Ed offered both men a shiny metal middle finger in response.  
  
“So Havoc,” Roy began as he turned on the television and flipped through the stations in search of something decent to watch.  “When do you think the work on your new place will be done?”  
  
“Sometime next week, I imagine.”   Jean lit a cigarette and took a long, slow drag.  “If it takes any longer than that, I really don’t mind staying at a hotel for a few days.”  
  
“Shut the hell up about that,” Ed said, rolling over with a grunt.  “You can stay here as long as you need to.”  
  
Roy nodded in agreement.  “We wouldn’t have invited you in the first place if we minded.”  
  
Jean smiled in gratitude.  It made him happy to know that he had such good friends… though it also made him feel like even more of a schmuck for the things he had thought and done.  But there would be no more reading into signs that weren’t there and definitely no more jerking off to highly inappropriate imagery.  Not that he wouldn’t jerk off at all—he was a guy, after all—but he most certainly wouldn’t do it while contemplating his hosts in a wide variety of positions.  
  
He continued smoking as Roy and Ed argued over what to watch.  The argument then segued into a debate on which aging action star was better, Arnold Schwarzenegger or Sylvester Stallone.  And that somehow ended in a mutual decision to watch _The Expendables_.  Compromise at its finest.  
  
Jean, who was partial to Arnie himself, settled back and watched the action.  As was the case the night before, he caught himself sneaking glances at the couple on the couch.  Ed’s hand was resting on Roy’s thigh, his thumb drawing lazy circles against his leg.  It was such a sweet and loving gesture… or so Jean thought until Roy shifted in his seat and Ed’s hand moved higher.  
  
With wide eyes, Jean turned his attention back to the television and tried to pretend to care about what was happening on the screen and not the knowledge that Ed’s hand was mere inches away from Roy’s crotch.  He also tried not to think about whether or not Roy’s thigh was as muscular as he imagined it to be.  Not that he actively imagined such things because he didn’t.  
  
And in the midst of all the mental contradiction, another unpleasant development arose.  Jean realized with horror that he was becoming quite turned on by all those things that he supposedly wasn’t thinking about.  He upended his beer and took a generous swig, but not before catching a glimpse of Ed’s hand as it closed down on Roy’s groin and holy shit he was going to start feeling him up right there!  
  
“I-I’m going to head upstairs,” he sputtered, extinguishing his cigarette and standing up.  
  
“Why?” Ed asked innocently, his hands now folded neatly in his lap.  It was such a convincing act that Jean might have thought that he had imagined the whole thing if not for his body’s reaction to the contrary.  
  
“The movie’s not over yet,” Roy added.  “Come on, sit down.”  
  
“Yeah, but—”  
  
“ _Sit down_ , Havoc.”  
  
Jean was stunned into obedience by Roy’s commanding tone.  He did as instructed and swallowed nervously, focusing his gaze on the television where Jet Li was being awesome.  
  
The movie droned on, with all the swearing and ass-kicking and so forth.  When it was over, Jean thought nothing of Ed rising to his feet.  He was probably going into the kitchen for a drink or a post-movie snack; either option was plausible.  What he did _not_ anticipate was Ed crossing the small distance between the couch and the chair and standing in front of him.  
  
And dropping down to his knees.  
  
Jean gaped at the young man.  “Ed?  What are you—?”  
  
It was all he could manage before the world exploded with pleasure.  
  
Jean nearly jumped out of his seat, out of his own damn skin, when Ed began touching him, stroking him into full hardness through his pants.  He glanced at Roy, who was observing them with a hungry and intense expression, and he didn’t know what was better: the fact that Ed was fondling him or the fact that Roy was watching.  His mind was a blur of ecstasy, overtaken by the shocking realization of everything he had tried to deny, and when Ed unzipped his pants and buried his head between Jean’s legs, even that brief glimpse of clarity dissolved because _his cock was in Ed’s mouth._  
  
_“Ahhh!!!”_  
  
Shaky fingers weaved through blond hair, seizing it in a tight grip.  Jean instinctively began to thrust, sliding as far as he could go between Ed’s lips into blissful, maddening warmth, again and again, his cock leaking and throbbing against Ed’s tongue.  All the fantasies he pushed aside when Ed sucked the syrup from his fingers earlier that morning were coming true, and it felt _amazing._ Jean could hardly remember the last time that anyone had gone down on him at all, let alone well enough to cause his entire body to tremble the way it was now.  Even his own hand, which had served him well over the past twenty-four hours, was nothing compared to this.  
  
Jean began to moan.  He was going to come, he could feel it surging through him, engulfing him.  Ed was doing things to him that he never thought possible _and Roy was watching him do it_ and when he arched up and felt his cock touch against the back of Ed’s throat, he lost it.  Completely.  He came with a loud cry, ramming into Ed’s mouth one last time and spilling down his throat.  He could feel the young man struggling beneath him but he was too far gone to care, and he held onto Ed’s head, groaning and bucking his hips until he was spent.  
  
“Fuck,” he uttered with a ragged sigh, falling back against the chair, limbs twitching and chest heaving.  “Fuck… _fuck_ …”  
  
Ed slowly stood up and surveyed the damage, his hair now a disheveled mess (not unlike his guest’s) and his smirking lips slick with Jean’s essence.  “Damn, Havoc,” he said, swiping a thumb along the corner of his mouth.  “I thought you were going to suffocate me.”  
  
Jean was not sure if the statement was a compliment or a complaint.   “Sorry,” he muttered.  
  
Roy came up behind Ed, his arms wrapping possessively around him.  “See?  You can’t get _that_ with room service.”  
  
Jean chuckled tiredly.  He sensed the cool air of the room against his skin and was dimly aware that the lower half of his body was right there on display for the couple to see, but he felt entirely too good to care.  Edward Elric had just given him one of the best blow jobs of his life.  Modesty could wait just a little while longer.  
  
If this was the way things were going to be while he stayed there, he hoped his new apartment would _never_ be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean woke up feeling more rested than he had in weeks. Perhaps it was because he had been more tired than he realized. Or perhaps it was because he’d had his dick in Ed’s mouth the night before and was utterly spent from getting off like he had never gotten off before.  
  
His money was on the latter.  
  
He fumbled around on the nightstand, clumsily knocking off his pack of cigarettes, his lighter, and a thankfully empty ashtray before finally grabbing his watch. After squinting at the display for a good minute and willing his eyes to focus, he saw that the time was just short of noon. He had slept for almost ten hours straight without stirring, and apparently so soundly that he completely missed out on whatever might have taken place in the next room over after he went to bed. A most impressive accomplishment considering Ed’s penchant for yelling during sex.  
  
Jean sighed at the ceiling and thought back to last night, his mind replaying every single lick and suck, the sinfully skilled tongue, the way that Ed’s hair had felt beneath his fingers, the slow and steady bob of his head. It was not really helping his unfortunate case of morning (well, afternoon) wood and it also occurred to him that he ought to at least _pretend_ to be appalled about the encounter since he had always considered himself to be as straight as an arrow. But oh well. To hell with all of that. Having Ed’s lips wrapped around him had felt good, _beyond_ good, and that was all that mattered.  
  
However, now came the potentially awkward morning (well, afternoon) after ritual. Was he supposed to just waltz downstairs and pretend that nothing had happened? Or was it something that needed to be discussed? Jean was so far out of the loop when it came to any sort of post-ejaculatory routine that he honestly had no idea. Either way, he couldn’t stay in bed all day.  
  
He sat up with a stretch and retrieved the fallen items from the floor. After that, he crept down to the bathroom to do his thing--which was not exactly easy to do with half a hard on--and brush his teeth. When he was finished, he returned to his room and lit up a smoke. He was going to need it before he faced whatever was waiting for him downstairs. That, and he wasn’t about to go anywhere until he went soft.  
  
But so much for working up his nerve. Just as Jean was lighting his second cigarette, Roy appeared in the doorway with a cup of coffee and a smirk.  
  
“Good morning,” he said, leaning against the doorframe. “Well, afternoon.”  
  
“Hey, Chief.” Jean tried to appear casual as he sat down on the bed. He wasn’t exactly dying to show off his burgeoning erection, which was painfully obvious in the shorts he was presently wearing.  
  
“May I come in?”  
  
Jean thought it a silly question, seeing as how the house belonged to Roy.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Roy entered the bedroom and handed Jean the coffee. “I figured you could use that.”  
  
Their fingers brushed lightly as Jean took the cup, sending a jolt right down the blond man’s spine. Not to mention a twitch in his cock.  
  
“Thanks,” Jean replied, hoping he sounded a fuck-ton calmer than he felt.  
  
He stubbed out his cigarette and took a sip of the hot liquid, trying not to notice the way that Roy was standing there, right in front of him, with certain parts of his body unavoidably eye-level, just close enough to reach out and--  
  
“So where’s Ed?” he asked suddenly, abruptly cutting off his own wicked train of thought.  
  
“He left early this morning to go visit his brother,” Roy explained as he took a seat on the bed beside him. Not close enough to touch but definitely close enough to distract. And had he _always_ smelled that damn good?  
  
“Oh.” Jean drank some more and tried to think of something else to talk about since it looked like Roy wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. But what the hell was he supposed to say?  
  
_Oh, by the way, thanks for letting your boyfriend suck me off. You guys really know how to entertain._  
  
Yeah, no.  
  
Luckily, Roy decided to get the ball rolling for him.  
  
“You’re not feeling… uncomfortable… about last night, are you?” he asked.  
  
Jean took another swig of coffee before gathering up the resolve to reply.  
  
“No,” he said, clutching the cup tightly in his hands. “Not at all. I just… I didn’t know that… the two of you… were into… uh...”  
  
“Enjoying the company of a good friend?” Roy offered with a knowing smile.  
  
Jean couldn’t help but chuckle at Roy’s choice of wording. “Yeah.”  
  
Roy shrugged and splayed his hands behind him on the bed, leaning back on them. “It’s not something we’re normally into,” he stated. “We talked about doing it in the past but there was never anyone that we could both agree on… Until now.”  
  
Jean gaped at the other man. “Me?” he asked, stunned.  
  
“Yes, you,” Roy responded with a grin. “Why is that so surprising?”  
  
Jean could think of a thousand reasons why Roy’s statement came as such a shock. “Because,” he began, shaking his head. “I’m not… I guess… I don’t…”  
  
“Havoc.” Roy scooted towards Jean. “Do you have any idea how absolutely sexy you are?”  
  
“No,” Jean answered truthfully. It was a hard fact to swallow when his relationships, or any random sexual encounters in general, were so few and far between.  
  
“Well, you are,” Roy told him, leaning in even closer. “And we would really… _really_... like to fuck you.”  
  
Jean yelped as a hand reached between his legs and gently squeezed. He was embarrassed as hell at having made such an unmanly noise but he soon got over it as Roy’s fingers closed around the tented outline in his shorts and began to stroke. His entire body jerked in pleasure, causing coffee to slosh out of the cup and onto the sheets, and he glanced at Roy, apologetic and horrified and so turned on that he could hardly stand it.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Roy murmured, using the hand that was not feeling up Jean to take away the cup and set it down on the nightstand. “By the time we’re done, I’m pretty sure the sheets will need to be changed anyway.”  
  
He pushed Jean onto his back and straddled him at the hips, pinning him down with his thighs, which really _were_ as muscular as Jean had tried not to imagine. Jean stared at the man sitting astride him, afraid to speak, afraid to _move_. But he soon found that he needn’t have worried about that, either.  
  
Roy smirked down at him, his face full of smug victory.  
  
Then he began to move.  
  
Jean arched and howled as Roy began rocking against him, his hips rolling and bucking, the hot and swollen outline of his trapped cock rubbing Jean in all the right places. Out of pure instinct and need, Jean reached up and grabbed Roy about the waist, but the other man was having none of it. He forced Jean’s arms down, bracing them against the mattress, and then he leaned forward and began grinding down on him. _Hard._  
  
“Fuck,” Jean whimpered, hips snapping, trying to keep up.  
  
It didn’t seem possible to feel so good with his clothes still on, yet there he was, with Roy Mustang dry humping him into the bed and moments away from coming in his shorts. As much as he had loved being buried balls deep in Ed’s mouth, the fact that he was now being taken advantage of by Roy--a man he deeply admired and maybe on some level even desired--drove him to all new levels of madness, and before Jean realized what he was doing, he flipped the other man over, spread his legs, and thrust against him until he exploded from the inside out.  
  
Gasping for air, Jean collapsed against Roy, his body limp with exhaustion. He buried his face in Roy’s neck, breathing him in and then cringing when he shifted and felt the warm, sticky mess that coated his shorts.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered, rolling off him with a grunt.  
  
“No reason to be,” Roy reassured him.  
  
Jean turned to look at him, his gaze trailing down Roy’s body and settling on his crotch, which was still looking quite swollen. Although he had never been with a man before--the past twelve hours notwithstanding--he was overcome with an urge to do things to Roy that he would have never previously considered.  
  
He reached out and clamped down on Roy’s cock, prompting an appreciative moan. Inspired by the reaction, Jean carefully unzipped Roy’s pants and reached inside--  
  
“What the hell?!”  
  
The two men stared at the source of the question, in the form of a very pissed-off looking Edward Elric, standing in the doorway with his arms folded. Jean snatched his hand away from Roy’s groin as if scalded, his blood running cold under the angry gaze of a short blond terror.  
  
Maybe Roy had it all wrong? Ed’s reaction was not that of a person who was eager to share his bed with a third party. It hardly seemed to make sense, especially considering what transpired the night before, but why else would Ed be so visibly agitated by finding his partner in bed with another man?  
  
The young man stormed into the bedroom and stopped at the foot of the bed, his golden eyes narrowed in an icy glare reserved especially for Roy. And then… he ripped off his shirt and unzipped his pants.  
  
Jean was so expecting Ed’s wrath that he was genuinely confused by the gesture.  
  
But he wouldn’t be for much longer.  
  
“Honestly,” Ed grumbled as he stripped down to nothing. “I can’t believe you started without me!”


	5. Chapter 5

The guest bedroom bed was never meant to hold three people at once. Let alone three full grown and very naked men.  
  
But for the sake of what would prove to be one of the most memorable experiences of his entire life, Jean Havoc was willing to tough it out.  
  
He leaned up on his elbows so that he could watch as Ed finished pulling off Roy’s pants and underwear with a mighty yank that almost sent him tumbling onto the floor. His heart was pounding and his cock was hard again and his mind, which had already endured so many surprises of the homoerotic variety, was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that he was about to do all sorts of dirty things with two other men.  
  
One of those men being none other than Roy Mustang.  
  
Jean would have done a naked happy dance if he thought it was socially acceptable.  
  
Instead, he merely watched while Ed buried his face between Roy’s legs and went to work. Roy closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as Ed did his thing, and Jean found that he was immediately conflicted, torn between staring at the look of pure bliss on Roy’s face as Ed went down on him and the _way_ that Ed went down on him, displaying that he clearly had very little in the way of a gag reflex--something Jean now knew based on personal experience. The options were downright hypnotic, so much that he finally settled for ogling both of them, his eyes moving back and forth between the two men like a tennis match spectator during a long exchange.  
  
After a while, Roy hissed sharply and pulled Ed up by the hair. Jean was too busy staring at Roy’s cock to see the silent exchange between the two lovers and it wasn’t until Ed called his name that he remembered there was more to life than eyeballing Roy’s penis.  
  
“Why don’t you take over?” Ed suggested with a wicked smile.  
  
“You.. want me… to…”  
  
Jean was too stunned to finish the sentence.  
  
“But… but… I’ve never…”  
  
Guess he couldn’t finish that one, either.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Roy reassured him with a smirk.  
  
Jean wasn’t quite as optimistic but he was game for trying. Ed moved aside as he scooted down to the foot of the bed until he was snug between Roy’s legs. With wide eyes, he gaped at Roy’s cock standing full and hard amid a small patch of dark hair. He was overwhelmingly tempted to stretch himself out along that gloriously nude body and rub up against it until he came all over it, only this time without the annoying barrier of clothing to hinder them. And maybe he would get the chance to do so before all was said and done. But for now, he pushed that particular urge back and concentrated on what he was about to do.  
  
He reached out and wrapped his hand around Roy’s shaft, feeling the solid weight of it against his palm. It twitched in his grasp, which Jean found… inexplicably hot.  
  
“Go on,” Ed encouraged him. “It won’t bite you. It _spits_ , but it never bites.”  
  
Jean chuckled nervously. It wasn’t the idea of the biting or the spitting that fueled his apprehension. Simply put, he just didn’t want to suck at sucking. Because let’s face it, Ed was a hard act to follow.  
  
Seeming to understand that, Roy sat up and took Jean’s hand. The one not holding his cock. All thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Roy pulled him into a slow, deep, and utterly mind-shattering kiss. Jean was thankful that he was already on the bed because he was certain that Roy’s kiss would have otherwise brought him to his knees. It was just _that good_.  
  
“You’ll do fine,” Roy whispered to him after they parted.  
  
Although Jean still wasn’t nearly as confident in his untested skills as Roy was, he no longer had a chance to contemplate it, not with the way that Roy brought his hand around to the back of Jean’s head and gently pushed it downward until his cock slid effortlessly between lips that were still slick with his own saliva.  
  
And there it was. Roy’s cock in Jean’s mouth.  
  
His eyelids fluttered closed, cutting off one sense to heighten the others. The way that Roy smelled, which was, as best as Jean could think to describe it, like pure sex. The way he felt against his tongue, big and thick and warm. And the way Roy moaned as Jean caved to his instinct and began sucking him off. He had no idea if he was doing it right, but the way Roy sounded let him know that he definitely wasn’t doing it wrong.  
  
While Roy kept his hand firmly atop Jean’s head, another slightly smaller hand found its way along the back of Jean’s neck, both of them guiding him up and down and around the shaft that invaded his mouth. Roy’s hips began to move, forcing his cock a little bit deeper between Jean’s lips with each careful thrust until he was fucking his mouth slowly but steadily.  
  
“Nice,” Ed murmured, impressed.  
  
Jean had no idea whether or not it was bad manners not to stop and say thank-you (hey, how the hell was he supposed to know threesome etiquette?) but then it no longer mattered because Roy was groaning loudly and clenching Jean’s hair and throbbing against his tongue and spurting down his throat. Although Jean had known what to expect, he was still caught off guard by the sudden burst of cum that filled his mouth. He swallowed what he could as the rest dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin, and while it wasn’t exactly the best tasting stuff in the world, he couldn’t have cared less because Roy Mustang just came in his mouth.  
  
He waited until Roy went soft before opening his eyes and raising his head. And that was when Ed pounced, grabbing him and kissing the taste of Roy out of his mouth. It was such a desperate and eager and _thorough_ kiss that all Jean could do was tremble and let Ed have his way.  
  
“Keep kissing him like that and you’re going to make him come,” Roy warned.  
  
Only then did Ed pull away, but not before licking a trail down Jean’s chin first. “No, I’m not,” he insisted with a scowl before turning back to Jean. “Am I?”  
  
Jean cringed. “Um… well…”  
  
After all of that, what the hell did they expect?  
  
“Fine.” Ed grinned and shook his head. “Okay, where’s the lube?” he asked Roy.  
  
“In the bedroom,” Roy replied.  
  
Ed blinked at his other half. “ _Our_ bedroom?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What the hell is it doing in there?” Ed wanted to know.  
  
“I didn’t think I was going to need it yet,” Roy shot back.  
  
And so commenced one of the most surreal lovers’ quarrels that Jean had ever witnessed. How many people could say that they ever had a naked front row seat to an amusingly heated debate between partners over why one of them should have thought to bring lube into a guest’s bedroom? Clearly, according to Ed, Roy was at fault because he was the first one to approach Jean and should have been properly prepared. And obviously, according to Roy, it was Ed’s fault because he was the one who came barging in and demanding sex.  
  
The back and forth went on and on until Roy and Ed eventually realized that they were being laughed at.  
  
“What’s so funny, Havoc?” Ed asked, narrowing his eyes at Jean.  
  
“Sorry,” Jean said as he tried--and failed--not to grin. “It’s just that the two of you are so cute together.”  
  
He hadn’t meant to say that. Unfortunately, it was too late to take it back.  
  
“Cute?” Roy looked at Ed. “He thinks we’re cute.”  
  
“Maybe we should show him just how ‘cute’ we really are,” Ed suggested.  
  
“I think we should,” Roy agreed.  
  
Jean stopped laughing and glanced worriedly at the two men. All of a sudden he had a very bad feeling.  
  
“... What do you mean, _show me_?”  
  
He yelped as he was suddenly flipped onto his back. Jean gawked as Roy took one leg while Ed took the other and spread them both as far as they would go. Then they positioned themselves between his widely parted legs.  
  
As it turned out, Jean’s bad feeling actually ended up feeling pretty damn good.  
  
And they didn’t need the lube after all. Not until later that night...  
  
*****  
  
“Havoc? Are you still alive?”  
  
Roy’s voice. From far away.  
  
“I… don’t… know.”  
  
Jean pried open his eyes and saw Roy and Ed cuddled together beside him. Their bed was considerably larger than his and both men were fully stretched out along the length of the mattress with plenty of room to spare for the third man that was sprawled face down next to them.  
  
Dear Lord. So much sex. Jean would have never thought it possible to have _so much sex!_ He fucked Roy. He fucked Ed. Roy fucked Ed. Ed fucked Roy. He fucked Roy who fucked Ed. Almost every conceivable combination and position that three men could create was done that night. Mouths and hands and cocks, sucking and licking and stroking and fucking, everywhere, all at once. It was little wonder that Jean was barely clinging to consciousness.  
  
“Should we break out the toys?” Ed asked Roy as he reached out and smacked Jean on the backside. “An ass like that needs to have something long and hard shoved in it.”  
  
“I guess that counts you out.”  
  
Ed had just enough energy left to elbow Roy in the side. “Funny, I didn’t hear you complaining. But I _did_ hear plenty of ‘Oh yeah, fuck me harder.’”  
  
Roy smirked into Ed’s hair and kissed the top of his head for good measure.  
  
“Anyway, I think he’s had enough for tonight,” he said. “We’ll save the toys for tomorrow.”  
  
Through the murky fog of his afterglow, Jean felt that he was missing some potentially crucial details about the surrounding conversation.  
  
What was this business about toys…?  
  
*****  
  
He found out the following night. In stunning, _in-depth_ detail. And he liked it.  
  
A week after that, his apartment was finally ready. Roy and Ed insisted that he visit them at least once a week. Because, as far as Roy was concerned, good friends should keep in touch with each other.  
  
Or, as Ed casually added, just touch each other.  
  
Twelve months after that, Jean decided not to renew his lease. Instead, he moved into a great house with two great roommates. The location was nice and the rent was cheap.  
  
And as for the sex? Even after a year, it was _still_ pretty damn good.  
  
  
THE END


	6. One-shot "Third Wheel"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean doesn't want to interfere with Roy and Ed's plans for Valentine's Day.  Little does he know that their plans include him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 2/12/14.

As soon as the heart-shaped decorations started popping up in stores (as early as right after Christmas in some places, for goodness sake), Jean made the decision to make his presence scarce on Valentine’s Day. He had no significant other upon whom he could lavish his affection, and even though he enjoyed the privilege of fucking his roommates every now and then, he did not want to impose on their quality time during that most disgustingly romantic of holidays. Surely Roy and Ed had their own plans, plans that did not involve Jean, so better for him to hide out in his bedroom and smoke and drink the night away while they did whatever it was they were going to do to celebrate.  
  
For that reason, he was genuinely surprised when Roy showed up at his door just as he had finished deciding what sort of pizza he would order for dinner--stuffed crust, extra cheese, and all the meat the damn thing could hold.  
  
“What are you doing?” Roy wanted to know.  
  
“I’m just going to hang out up here tonight,” Jean explained as he lit a cigarette.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because it’s Valentine’s Day.” Jean exhaled a cloud of smoke and reached for the ashtray on the nightstand. “I figured the two of you would want some alone time.”  
  
Roy stared at Jean as if he was slightly crazy. “If we wanted that, we would have said so. Now get your ass downstairs before I send Ed up here to get you. And trust me, you don’t want that.”  
  
Jean grinned as he tapped ash into the ashtray. He had lived there long enough to have become very familiar with Ed’s special brand of wrath and no, he most certainly did not wish to experience it again if at all possible.  
  
“I’ll be down in a minute.”  
  
Roy nodded his approval and left, and Jean quickly sucked down the rest of his cigarette so as not to give Ed a reason to come after him. Alright, fine. He would have dinner with the couple first and _then_ disappear. The invitation to dine was probably out of pity more than anything else so Jean would show his face long enough for them to know that they did not have to feel bad about leaving him out of their festivities.  
  
He finished smoking and stepped out of the bedroom, stopping long enough to wash his hands before heading down the stairs. When he entered the dining room and found the lights dimmed and the table adorned with roses and a place set just for him between Roy and Ed, he finally realized just how wrong he had been to make assumptions. They actually _wanted_ him there.  
  
And that made Jean happier than he ever imagined.  
  
“Well, it’s about damn time.” Although Ed sounded irritated, the look on his face indicated that he was far from it. “I thought I was going to have to go up there.”  
  
“Told you,” Roy murmured into his drink.  
  
“Sorry,” Jean said, still awed by the display. “I… just thought…”  
  
“Yeah, well next time, don’t think.” Ed patted the empty seat reserved just for him. “Come on, I’m starving.”  
  
Jean sat down between them and they dug into the feast that Ed prepared, which was far better than any pizza. Even Roy, who was usually the first to say something flip about his partner’s cooking efforts, commented on how good everything tasted.  
  
After dinner came cake, and after that, Ed slid an ashtray over to Jean so that he could smoke while they all chatted and digested. Then, on the heels of Ed’s fifteen minute rant about why the word _chocolate_ should never be preceded by the word _milk_ , Roy excused himself from the table and stepped out of the dining room. What Jean presumed to be a brief trip to the bathroom was instantly proven false the moment he returned with a small, gift-wrapped box.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Havoc,” Roy said as he handed him the present. “This is from both of us.”  
  
“You guys…”  
  
Jean blinked at the box, overcome with feelings that he never anticipated having. It was one thing to be the occasional third wheel in their relationship but this…  
  
“Why are you doing this?” he asked.  
  
“Because we want to,” Ed responded with a shrug. “Now hurry up and open it.”  
  
Jean put out his cigarette and did as he was told because, like Roy, he had learned that sometimes life with Ed was a whole lot easier when he didn’t put up a fight. He tried not to show his excitement as he opened the gift. And while he wasn’t expecting anything overly amazing considering their past tales of tighty whities, tube socks, and frilly pink aprons, Jean was touched beyond words that they had even thought to get him anything at all.  
  
He opened the lid to the box and peeked inside…  
  
“Oh my God.”  
  
Roy sat back down beside him. “Do you like it?”  
  
Jean picked up the platinum Zippo lighter that was engraved with his initials and inspected it closely, a smile slowly spreading on his face. He then raised his head and regarded the two men, his friends and part-time lovers.  
  
“I _love_ it,” he said softly. “Thank you.”  
  
Cool fingers took him by the chin and turned his head, and the next thing Jean knew, Ed was kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
“You’re welcome,” the young man replied after they parted.  
  
Not to be outdone, Roy pulled Jean towards him and kissed him as well, deeply and skillfully and causing Jean to moan into his mouth. Jean was not the least bit surprised to discover that he was well on his way to an erection. Hell, if Roy insisted on kissing him like that long enough, coming in his pants was not out of the realm of possibility.  
  
“Show-off,” Ed muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
Roy retrieved his tongue from Jean’s mouth, much to everyone’s disappointment. “I don’t know, Havoc,” he said with mock regret. “If you like the lighter that much then maybe you won’t like your other gift.”  
  
“... What other gift?”  
  
Roy and Ed stood up from the table. Ed reached down and pressed his left hand against Jean’s chest, feeling him up through his shirt, golden eyes gleaming wickedly.  
  
“Come up to our room and we’ll show you.”  
  
*****  
  
The Zippo was indeed a very lovely gift.  
  
But the sight of Roy on his knees, fingering himself open while he went down on Ed? _Even better._  
  
Jean kneeled behind him and watched with wide eyes as Roy pumped two slick digits in and out of his ass. He reached between Roy’s legs, brushing past the man’s balls until he found his cock and squeezed. Roy groaned around Ed and bucked his hips, sliding through Jean’s fist and back against his own fingers, and Jean’s cock twitched eagerly, demanding to join the party.  
  
“Shit,” Ed hissed, tightening his hold on Roy’s hair. He glanced at Jean, his face red and full of desperation. “Hurry up because I’m not gonna last too much longer.”  
  
No one had to tell Jean twice. He nodded shakily and grabbed the lube by Roy’s knee, then rubbed a generous amount of it on his dick. Roy pulled out his fingers when he sensed Jean move in behind him, and Jean thought that he might lose it just by looking at Roy’s wet, stretched hole.  
  
He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself down (which didn’t work) and seized Roy by the hips, carefully pushing his way inside of him. Jean groaned as he was gripped by the tightness and warmth of Roy’s body, which caused Roy to groan from being penetrated by Jean’s generously-sized cock, which caused Ed to groan when Roy damn near swallowed him whole. It was the best kind of chain reaction.  
  
Jean started as slowly as he could, gritting his teeth against the overwhelming pleasure of thrusting into Roy’s ass. Roy lifted his head and peered at Jean over his shoulder as his body lurched with each thrust, and Jean thought that he had never seen anything quite as erotic as the look on Roy Mustang’s face while he was getting fucked.  
  
“Harder,” Roy commanded breathlessly. “Don’t hold back.”  
  
“Hey, get back to work,” Ed ordered him, pushing his head back down. He looked at Jean with eyes hazed over in need. “You heard the man.”  
  
Jean most certainly did. He leaned forward, draping his chest along Roy’s back, and started pounding into him as hard and fast as he could. Roy grabbed his right hand and shoved it between his legs, and Jean took the hint and started jerking him off as he fucked him.  
  
“Yeah,” Ed whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut and his head banging against the headboard. _“Fuck._ ”  
  
He arched up with a resounding cry as he came, and Jean felt Roy tense beneath and around him as the young man filled his mouth. Roy’s cock twitched and swelled against his palm and Jean stroked it until he came all over the bed. Although he felt like he could literally explode by that point, he was just barely able to wait until Roy went soft in his hand before letting go of him and surrendering to his instinct. The bed rocked from the force of his movements, making the headboard strike the wall and calling to Jean’s mind the first night he had ever spent there, masturbating to the sound of his friends as he fantasized about all the things that ended up becoming reality.  
  
His orgasm was intense and seemingly never-ending, and he clamped down on the back of Roy’s neck to keep from screaming out loud. He had no idea how much time had passed while he waited it out, having temporarily lost the ability to do anything other than moan and shudder and feel.  
  
When he was finally able to manage more than that, he pulled out of Roy and flopped over onto his back. Roy collapsed into a pool of his own cum but at the moment, it didn’t seem to bother him. And Ed, the only one of the three sitting upright, slumped towards his left with his eyes closed and his mouth open, gasping for air.  
  
With considerable effort and a whole lot of grunting, Roy rolled onto his side and rested his head against the coolness of Ed’s automail leg. Although he could hardly keep his eyes open, he still had enough energy to flash Jean a tired smirk.  
  
_“That’s_ your other gift,” he mumbled.  
  
Jean chuckled. “And it was a damn good gift. But now I feel bad that I didn’t give you guys anything.”  
  
“Oh, but you did.” Ed carefully detached himself from Roy and scooted down in the bed until he was on the opposite side of Jean. “You gave us… you.”  
  
Roy nodded in agreement. “So let this be the last time that you assume we don’t want you around. Okay?”  
  
A different kind of feeling rose in Jean’s chest. Something a little purer than his lust but undoubtedly just as strong.  
  
“... Okay.”  
  
He smiled happily as Ed curled up on one side of him and Roy repeated the process on the other.  Soon, they would get up and tend to themselves and the sheets. But for right now, Jean just wanted to wrap his arms around his two favorite guys and savor the afterglow of phenomenal sex… and contemplate the fact that his relationship with them was quickly developing into so much more than that.


	7. Bonus "Sneaking a Peek"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Ed discover Havoc giving himself a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Spying on Havoc" prompt for Havoc Appreciation Week.

On a bright and sunny Sunday afternoon, Roy suggested to Ed that they go out for lunch in order to give Ed a break from cooking (and also to give his stomach a break from having to eat said cooking, a little tidbit he was wise enough not to divulge). While Ed disappeared into their bedroom to change his clothes, Roy walked the few extra feet it took to get to their roommate and lover’s room to inform him of their plans and invite him to go along. The door to Jean’s room was cracked open slightly, and as Roy reached for the knob, he heard a sound coming from within that made him pause with his arm outstretched. But it wasn’t just any old sound.  
  
It was a moan.  
  
Not the kind of moan one made when they were sick or in pain. No, this was the good kind of moan, the kind of moan that Roy had come to know all too well since the smoking blond man took up residence in the couple’s home and, occasionally, their bed. Roy stealthily peered through the sliver between the door and doorway, his eyes narrowed and focused. What he saw was a pleasant surprise that sent a delightful shiver throughout him.  
  
Jean was lying on his bed, head thrown back and eyes closed, his black shorts pushed down to mid-thigh and his T-shirt pulled up to reveal a flat and muscular torso. His hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking and tugging and squeezing the generously-sized shaft that had given both Roy and Ed much pleasure time and time again—the last time being just the night before when they had taken turns riding him into the mattress. Roy was impressed that the man could even get it up again so soon after such a strenuous ordeal, but there he was, abusing his body like a pro.  
  
“What the hell are you—?”  
  
Roy hadn’t seen Ed exit the bedroom, and he placed a finger to his lips, signaling for him to shut the hell up. He then pulled him over to the door and gestured for him to have a look for himself. Ed’s eyes bulged when he saw what Havoc was doing, and his mouth hung open in shock. All the while Havoc kept at it, whimpering and moaning as he masturbated. Roy didn’t know about Ed, but he would have given just about anything at that moment to be Jean’s hand.  
  
A barely audible “Fuck” reached the couple’s ears. Jean was moving faster now, his hips rising off the bed to drive his cock through his slick fist. His left hand, which had been clenching the sheets until now, trailed up his chest and latched onto a nipple, pinching and twisting. Roy swallowed hard, eyes wide. He didn’t even dare to blink for fear of missing a second of the performance. His own cock was fully erect and poking Ed in the back, but the younger man barely noticed; Roy suspected that were he to reach around and assess the situation, he would have found that Ed was also aroused.  
  
And so they watched as Jean stroked his way to a grunting, lip-biting orgasm that sent streams of cum shooting all over that perfect abdomen. Jean pumped his cock until it was dry and then let his arm fall heavily to his side. He was shaking from head to toe and covered in his own cum, and Roy thought it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. He should have felt guilty, spying on Jean like this. But he was entirely too turned on right now to give the right and wrong of it any real thought.  
  
Jean sat up and reached for his pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. After popping one into his mouth and lighting it—with his non-sticky hand—he took a long drag and exhaled with a satisfied sigh. “Did you enjoy the show?” he asked suddenly.  
  
Busted.  
  
Roy swung open the door and stood in the doorway with Ed, whose cock was pressed very noticeably against his tight black leather pants. Since they had been found out, he saw no reason to feign innocence. “Oh yes,” he admitted.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Ed added.  
  
Blue eyes trailed down to the men’s crotches and back. “Care to join me for an encore?”  
  
“Well, we were going to invite you out for lunch,” Ed began. It figured. If any of the trio ranked eating almost right up there with sex, he was the one.  
  
Jean stubbed out his cigarette. He kicked off his shorts and took off his shirt, and then crawled back into the bed, lying on his back and stretching out his long legs. That was all Roy needed to see.  
  
“Lunch can wait,” he concluded.  
  
“Don’t worry, Ed,” Jean said as he beckoned the duo over to join him. “I’ll make sure your mouth is occupied.”  
  
Roy had a feeling that a _lot_ of holes were about to be occupied. He stepped inside Jean’s bedroom with Ed and closed the door.  
  
Two hours later, they all finally went to lunch.


End file.
